Generally, prisoners wear individual security restraints during transportation between various locations, such as prisons, work sites and courthouses. The conventional safety restraints such as lap and shoulder belts provide limited individual protection of bound prisoners during collisions; however, individual security restraints, such as hand-cuffs and leg-irons, prevent the prisoner from using his arms and hands to brace himself during sudden starts, stops, sharp turns and collisions, thus increasing the probability of injury. Often security restraints are fastened to permanent fixtures within the vehicle to prevent the prisoner from moving about within the vehicle. Consequently, each prisoner must be individually released from both the safety and security restraints by correction personnel before exiting the vehicle in the event of an emergency.